1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the mechanism for igniting a gas generator of the type that utilizes the combustion of a solid fuel gas generant composition for the generation of gas to inflate an automotive passive restraint inflatable crash protective airbag or cushion. The invention is particularly advantageous for use in a gas generator provided on the passenger side of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the solid fuel gas generant material used in airbag gas generators is in the form of pellets or wafers. Because of the length of the passenger airbag gas generator, it has been extremely difficult and expensive to provide an ignition system that is operative to ignite such gas generant material uniformly throughout the entire length of the gas generator. Rapid deflagration cord (RDC) and "first fire" applications (in which rapid burning material is placed adjacent the solid fuel gas generant material) are in use, but they are difficult to manufacture and expensive.
Thus, there is a need and a demand for an improved ignition system for the passenger airbag gas generator that is operative to ignite the solid fuel gas generant material uniformly throughout the entire length of the gas generator, and further, that is characterized by the ease of manufacture and reduction in manufacturing cost thereof.